


this emotion (that can't be expressed in words)

by instantlove



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, and full of space metaphors, jaeyoung n yuto are just mentioned, kyunyoon have like... only one line, self indulgent... like everything i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantlove/pseuds/instantlove
Summary: he knows there isn’t another person out there like hyojin, made especially for him, so complementary like two binary stars orbiting around each other. love accumulating like matter to the point of explosion, causing a supernova.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	this emotion (that can't be expressed in words)

**Author's Note:**

> no proof-read. we die like men.  
> it's been... years since i've written something so this is probably Trash but hey! i tried. im slowly trying to fall back in love with writing.  
> also english ain't my first language :) 
> 
> work (loosely) inspired by a tumblr prompt i read years ago about character A being under some truth serum or something and character B was so amused they didn't know whether to cry or laugh... also some paragraphs were inspired by a very old fic i read once kinda based on the same prompt... hope u like it
> 
> title comes from txt's "fairy of shampoo" (my fav song from the album, pls check it out, it's so pretty)

"i love you.”

quickly getting up, seungjoon checks where the voice came from. he finds hyojin besides him, eyes widened and his hands covering his mouth. _i_ _love you,_ did that came out of him?

seungjoon’s not saying hyojin is a cold, emotionless guy but after years of being together he’s come to know his boyfriend is someone of a few words and his love language doesn’t come in a spoken manner. hyojin’s acts of kindness and affection are his way of saying _I love you, you are important to me, you’re the love of my life and always have been._

“what did you just say?” asks seungjoon. wondering what has gotten into him to be saying this first thing in the morning.

“i said i love you!”

taken aback, seungjoon ponders momentarily if hyojin is drunk. shaking his head, he rules out the thought as soon as it comes, hyojin can’t be drunk, he’d notice. he's a lightweight and they haven’t gone drinking in a while.

suddenly an idea comes into his mind.

he watches hyojin for a few seconds, agonizing seconds in which hyojin’s face goes from puzzled to embarrassed, blush coloring his cheeks a cute red while struggling to avoid looking at seungjoon.

seungjoon laughs and decides _oh well_ , desperate times call for desperate measures and playing dirty is his favorite one: “have you ever had wet dreams about park hyoshin?”

“yes,” says hyojin and grimaces. he opens and closes up his mouth, as if looking for something to say to save himself from spouting more weird things. to his luck, seungjoon spares him and doesn’t press.

“so... do you believe in magic?”

hyojin groans.

  


“so you’re telling me hyojin might be under some magic spell?” changyoon asks, devilish smile broadening as he takes in the information.

the members have gathered around the living room, seungjoon explaining the situation with hopes of getting help. their reactions, unsurprisingly, are predictable as ever: changyoon laughs until he chokes, minkyun snorts thinking the whole thing is a prank, jaeyoung looks like he doesn’t believe it and yuto is confused.

apparently, this truth serum slash spell hyojin is under is changyoon’s favorite thing now. getting the most joy out of this, making fun of hyojin, a treasured hobby of his.

jaeyoung and yuto decide it’s too early in the morning to be dealing with bullshit like this and retreat to their room.

seungjoon sits on the sofa watching with a smile as hyojin goes under the table, trying to hide from changyoon and his bothersome questions of _do you love me, hyojin? do you think i’m cute? i always knew deep down you can’t live without me._

“you seem to be taking this well,” says minkyun, plopping down besides seungjoon. looking relaxed as if this whole hyojin situation isn't weird enough.

seungjoon just shrugs and directs his gaze once again to hyojin and changyoon.

  


after some time, in which hyojin threatens to smash changyoon with the table if he doesn’t _shut the fuck up right now_ and leaves him alone, both minkyun and changyoon decide it’s best to leave them so they can sort things out. not without changyoon laughing once more at hyojin while minkyun gives him a pat on the back.

hyojin, finally, decides to get out from under the table and sits beside seungjoon. holds seungjoon’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“do you remember when we met?” asks seungjoon after a while.

“how could i forget? scrawny little kid asking me to be his friend.” hyojin says as he recalls a younger seungjoon with longer hair and starry eyes. he smiles, thanking the universe for making seungjoon so stubborn and declaring to a younger hyojin he’d be his best friend. he still can’t believe how something so small would become so important to him throughout the years.

years in which seungjoon learned to get past his shy, timid self. years in which they developed this strange wordless way of communicating where only a glance speaks a million things at once. hyojin guesses he should have known that silent words, small glances and assumptions could only go so far.

he doesn’t know if it’s the spell he’s under or it’s the years of emotions bottling up wanting burst that make him speak.

“i know i don’t say it often, but i really love you, you’re an important- no, you’re the most important person in my life.” seungjoon turns to look at him, surprise clearly written on his face. he smiles and gives him an encouraging hand squeeze signaling he can go on.

words don’t come easily to hyojin but he believes this is the universe giving him a chance to let out all these thoughts and feelings clogging his mind. the lump that used to form in his throat slowly vanishes and bit by bit words emerge like a flower blooming, long stems growing, resulting in beautiful petals that translate to verse of adoration and devotion of seungjoon.

seungjoon cries. drying his tears in between each sentence being spoken. he cries because he knows there isn’t another person out there like hyojin, made especially for him, so complementary like two binary stars orbiting around each other. love accumulating like matter to the point of explosion, causing a supernova.

and hyojin kisses him, it feels as exhilarating as the first time. seungjoon feels like a newborn star, turbulence in his body giving rise to knots that collapse under their own gravitational attraction. collapsing as the emotions at the center of his being begin to heat up, fusing with hyojin’s and scattering through galaxies.

when they pull apart, hyojin looks at him with those lovely speaking eyes of his, trying to convey all the things he couldn’t say to him.

“i love you,” whispers hyojin once more, happy to be able to say it out loud. happy that this dumb, unexplainable and weird magic spell has given him the opportunity to say what he’s always tried to do.

“i love you too.”

and they kiss again, and they kiss, they kiss.

and hyojin knows. seungjoon knows. love would never leave them alone.

words? nothing but a breath of passing air.

  


**Author's Note:**

> something short and dumb i wrote while having the biggest headache ever  
> space metaphors... i love those  
> i know it's bad but treat me kindly :'( i cry easily (jk)  
> hope u liked it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [painkillers talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437322) by [cliche_username](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliche_username/pseuds/cliche_username)




End file.
